the_world_standardfandomcom-20200215-history
WELCOME TO DREAM
WELCOME TO DREAM is the 5th single by The World Standard. It was released on 21 March 2018. It is also the 3rd ending for Idol Time Pripara. Tracklist # WELCOME TO DREAM # The Biggest Paradox # Just be yourself # WELCOME TO DREAM (Instrumental) # The Biggest Paradox (Instrumental) # Just be yourself (Instrumental) # WELCOME TO DREAM (KARAOKE) # The Biggest Paradox (KARAOKE) # Just be yourself (KARAOKE) Lyrics |-|Romaji= WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Yume ga hajimaru Baby fantastic! Kimi dake no otogibanashi Hajimatteru yo Hello, Good bye Subete ga orijinaru no kono sekai wa Doryoku tasu jikan wa yume ga kanau Min'na no nanairo hōteishiki Moshi moshimo yume wo ima (SO DREAMIN') Sagashite iru nara (SO RAINBOW) Issho ni mitsukeyō! (SO HAPPY) Sō suru to ne mirai ga ne kagayakidasu kara WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kumo ni todoku made ga imi ni naru Yume areba Hapihapi doryoku sura tanoshiku Chikutakurun byōshin hajikete Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Kiseki ga okoru Baby fantastic! Kimi ate no kono merodī Kagami nozokeba Hello, Good bye Sukina tokoro mo iyana toko mo zenbu Hora ne, kyukyukyun migaite hyaku karatto Jitsu wa daiya no genseki desu Moshi moshimo arashi demo (SO DREAMIN') Itsuka mabushī sora (SO RAINBOW) Miage omou deshō (SO HAPPY) "Ano hibi ga ne aru kara ne ima waraeru ndane" WELCOME TO Kimi no tada hitotsu no sutōrī Heibon demo namida no ame demo Furikaetta toki wa itōshikunai Yume areba Kirakira jibun rashisa buki ni Wakuwakurun ima wo ikiyō yo Kanaetai to omou kara Why don't we start Yume ga hajimaru Chīsakute mo ōkikute mo ī yo Yume made no michi nori ga nani yori daiji WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kumo ni todoku made ga imi ni naru Yume areba Hapihapi doryoku sura tanoshiku Chikutakurun byōshin hajikete Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Yume ga hajimaru Yume ga hajimaru Kiseki ga okoru Kiseki ga okoru Kiseki ga okoru Baby fantastic! |-|Kanji= WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 夢が始まる Baby fantastic！ キミだけのおとぎ話 始まってるよ　Hello, Good bye 全てがオリジナルのこのセカイは 努力＋時間＝夢が叶う みんなのナナイロ方程式 もしもしも夢を今（SO DREAMIN'） 探しているなら（SO RAINBOW） 一緒に見つけよう！（SO HAPPY） そうするとね　未来がね　輝き出すから WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 雲に届くまで　が意味になる 夢あれば はぴはぴ　努力すら楽しく ちくたくるん　秒針弾けて 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 奇跡がおこる Baby fantastic！ キミ宛てのこのメロディー 鏡のぞけば　Hello, Good bye スキな所もイヤな所も全部 ほらね、キュキュキュン磨いて100カラット 実はダイヤの原石です もしもしも嵐でも（SO DREAMIN'） いつか眩しい空（SO RAINBOW） 見上げ思うでしょう（SO HAPPY） 「あの日々がね　あるからね　今笑えるんだね」 WELCOME TO キミのただ　一つのストーリー 平凡でも　涙の雨でも 振り返った時は愛おしくない 夢あれば きらきら　自分らしさ武器に わくわくるん　今を生きようよ 叶えたいと思うから　Why don't we start 夢が始まる 小さくても大きくてもいいよ 夢までの道のりが何より大事 WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 雲に届くまで　が意味になる 夢あれば はぴはぴ　努力すら楽しく ちくたくるん　秒針弾けて 叶うかって迷ったって I believe myself 夢が始まる 夢が始まる 奇跡がおこる 奇跡がおこる 奇跡がおこる Baby fantastic！ |-|English= WELCOME TO Pyurupyuroon With our big wish Puwapuwawa Let's fly the balloon Don't know if my dreams will come true But I believe in myself So let my dreams begin Baby Fantastic! Your own fairytale has started Hello, Goodbye Everything is original in this world Hard work + Time = Dream come true It's everyone rainbow equation If you're looking (So Dreamin') for your dream now (So Rainbow) Let's find it together (So Happy) So the future will start to shine WELCOME TO Pyurupyuroon With our big wish Puwapuwawa Let's fly the balloon The steps to reach the cloud means something If you have a dream Hapihapi even hard work is fun Ticktackroon The second-hand pops Don't know if my dreams will come true But I believe in myself A miracle will happen Baby Fantastic! This melody is for you Looking into the mirror Hello, Goodbye The part of yourself you're proud of and the part you're not Kyukyukyun Let's polish See! Everything can become 100 carat Actually we are rough diamonds After the storm (So Dreamin') There will be bright skies (So Rainbow) Looking up to the sky and you'll say (So Happy) "Because of those days, I can smile now" WELCOME TO Your only one story Even if it's ordinary Even in the rain of tears When you look back you'll adore your path If you have a dream Kirakira Being yourself is your weapon Wakuwakuroon Let's live in the moment Cause we wanna make it happen Why don't we start Let's make our dreams come true Doesn't matter if it's small or big The steps to your dreams are the most important part WELCOME TO Pyurupyuroon With our big wish Puwapuwawa Let's fly the balloon The steps to reach the cloud means something If you have a dream Hapihapi even hard work is fun Ticktackroon The second-hand pops Don't know if my dreams will come true But I believe in myself Let our dreams begin Let our dreams begin A miracle will happen A miracle will happen A miracle will happen Baby Fantastic! Category:Songs